


being passionate

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer:if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it pls
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	being passionate

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it pls

“god, oh, draco- deeper” - harry stood with his hands on the wall, his head bowed, his eyes closed.

draco was fucking him into the wall, holding the boy by the hips. man touched boy’s prostate with his dick’s head, causing harry’s load half moan-half scream. older one pulled boy’s hair, making a hickey.

“i want to fuck your mouth, hard” - older man whispered at harry’s reddened ear.

“please, please, daddy, fuck my mouth” - boy moaned again. draco groaned when he heard this “name”. 

“call me that again, baby” - draco said. 

“d-daddy” - little one whispered. - “daddy” - he said louder. - “please fuck my mouth as you want daddy, p-please” - and whined. 

draco pulled his dick out of harry’s arse. 

“kneel, baby” - and harry did. - “go ahead” - draco leaned against the wall. 

harry started to suck him off. then he raised his head looked at his daddy innocently causing draco’s loud moan. 

“yeah, oh go- od...” - draco moaned low - “more, baby, don’t stop...” 

draco moaned loudly and came deeply in his boy’s mouth. “you look so hot with my cum all over your lips and chin, boy”

harry swallowed all his daddy’s cum and licked his own lips.

“you taste so good, daddy” - draco groaned. 

then there was a quiet - “wanna cum, daddy, so badly, please...it hurts, help me, please” - harry cried.

“come here, little one”- man lifted harry up, forcing him to wrap his legs around him.

draco laid his boy carefully on the bed. 

“so, wanna cum, huh?” - draco smirked.

“yes, daddy, so badly, wanna cum so badly” - harry could only whimper. - “please, daddy, please...” - boy cried.

“wait a minute, I’ll make you feel good” - man took the lube out of the drawer and lubed his little one’s small dick.

draco started to jerk it off slowly, circling harry’s dick’s head with his thumb, increasing the speed over time. 

harry’s body arched and he screamed loudly. - “daddy! ah!” - boy moaned, cumming. - “daddy, thanks daddy, oh god” - his breath was rapid and legs were shaking because of orgasm. 

“I love you so much, baby, you are the best boy I’ve ever met” - draco whispered, kissing his neck and chin. - “you need to relax” - man said, covering them both with a warm blanket.

“I love you too, daddy, thank you” - boy whispered, coming to his senses after orgasm. 

“sleep well, sweetheart” - harry closed his eyes, falling asleep, as his daddy did. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be glad for your feedback


End file.
